High school MusicalUNCOVERED
by Melllyx
Summary: Uh, high school musical : uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Another MSN thing.

Yayyy

Let me break this down;

Its gonnna be a high school musical

Che yeah ?:D

**Troy:** B_BallMan.

**Gabriella:** Lovable_Geek

**Sharpay:** Fabulous_Shopper

**Ryan:** Back_Drop

**Ms Darbus:** Musicale_teacher

**Chad:** C-Man

**Taylor:** Science_Pro

**Kelsi:** Pianoist_BAM

**Mr Bolten:** POP_daddy.

GOT IT ?:D

____________________________________________________________________  
**B_ballMan: **GETCHA' HEAD IN THE GAMMMMMEEEEEEEE

**Lovable_Geek: **Troy ?

**B_ballman:** oh hot DAYUM, sorry Babe, I thought I clicked on Chadd

**L****ovable_geek:** its alright; WE'RE SOARING , FLYING, THERES NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CANT REACCCH.

**B_Ballman:** haha, funny Gab… just no… no.. im gonna just go…

**Lovable_geek:** ITS GONNA BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER !

**B_ballman:** Gab.. taking it too far..

**Lovable_geek:** YAH LOVE ME :D

**B_ballman:** yeah…. NAH JOKES, I LOBE YOU GABBIIEEEE.

**Lovable_geek: **hey hey, getting ready, getting getting ready xP

**B_ballman:** …goodbye.

---------**b_ballman** has just signed out----------

**Lovable_Geek: **Does he not like singing anymore ?:(

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lovable_Geek:** And he just left !

**Science_Pro:** how dare he !

**Lovable_geek:** I KNOW RIGHT !, I was just like, oh you know, lets sing, and I started singing and next thing I know, he says GOODBYE =(

**Science_Pro:** Don't sweat it, hes just a crazed teenage boy : )

**Lovable_Geek:** Yeah, I guess. Anyway, how are your holidays going ?

**Science_Pro:** Bad, I haven't seen Chad yet, im Like grounded !

**Lovable_Geek:** I wonder why, Tay : )

**Science_pro:** ahah, 'YOU ARE ON THE PHONE TOO MUCH, YOU ARE ..what do they call it… OH YES, NOT ALLOWED OUT !'

**Lovable_geek:** HAHAHA, I love your dad ! ahh : )

**Science_Pro:** So wanna go out today ? oh dayum, im grounded.. see Troy :D you're in Albuquerque Right?

Lovable_Geek: Oh yeah, I am hey.. well CYAAAA.

----------**Lovable_Geek** has just signed out---------

**Science_pro:** I meant later..

------------**B_BallMan** has just signed in------------

**B_BallMan:** DAMMIT, Gab isn't on anymore..

**Science_Pro:** Shes coming to your house.

**B_ballman:** … :D:D:D:D

-------**b_ballman **has just signed out--------

**Science_Pro: **Lonely, I am so lonely, I have nobody IM ALL ALLOOOOOONNNNEEEEEEE.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think ?:) bad or good ?**

**REVIEW :D  
**

____________________________________________________________________


	2. No one ever listens to me

**Musicale_Teacher:** Taylor.. I understand your problem.. but don't you think you should be telling your friends about this ? I am after all your teacher.

**Science_Pro:** I know, im just so sad. Gabriella is my best friend, and well TROY IS STEALING HER.

**Musicale_Teacher: **oh , I understand..

**Science_Pro:** I AM JUST SOOO MADDD !!! you cannot believe it !

**Musicale_teacher: **That's just won- I mean terrible, that's terrible..

**Science_Pro: **Yes, it is ! finally SOMEONE GETS ME !

**Musicale_Teacher: **Get a counsellor…

--------**Musicale_Teacher **has just signed out--------

**S****cience_pro: **-FLABAGASP-

--------**C-Man** has just signed in--------

**Science_Pro:** BABY ! Troy is stealing my little Gabriella :(

**C-man:** oh, terrible.. very terrible.. WELL IM OFF, LOVE YOU HUN

--------**c-man** has just signed out-------

**Science_Pro:** WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME IN MY TIME OF NEEEDDD =|

----------**Fabulous_Shopper** has just signed in--------

**Science_Pro: **SHARPAY !

**F****abulous_Shopper: **Okay, ONE : NO ONE CALLS MY NAME LIKE THAT

And TWO: I AM BEAUTIFUL and THREE : just complain to somebody else !

**Science_Pro:** okay answers to one two and three are.

I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE AND OOOO I DON'T CARE !

**Science_Pro:** GOLLY, you are ALWAYS complaining about your LIFE STORY ! NO ONE CARES !

**Fabulous_Shopper: **And that's coming from… you know what don't worry

---------**Fabulous shopper** has just signed out--------

**Science_Pro: **Hypocrite. HMPH.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW :D :D**


	3. Barbie Girl

**Lovable_Geek: **Haha, and I said 'hey you little kiddy, lets be friends forever !' :D

**B_ballman:** O..khayy.. LETS SINGGG :D

**Lovable_Geek:** Nah, not in the mood bruh.

**B_ballman: **d-AWWWWWWWW. Im hungry.. beee aree beee.

---------**b_ballman** has just signed out-------

**Lovable_geek:** Ah, boys : )

------**POP_daddy **has just signed in------

**POP_daddy:** Hi Gabriella.

**Lovable_Geek: **Hey, who's this?

**POP_daddy:** troy's father =)

**Lovable_geek:** -GASP-

**Lovable_geek:** What is troy doing?

**POP_daddy:** waiiiiit. Ill ask. I cant really tell..-goes and asks troy-

**POP_daddy:** khay, back. He said since you wont sing with him he is going to dance around the living room, singing Hannah Montana songs, and trust me , it is NOT pretty.

**Lovable_geek: **..thats just …

**POP_daddy: **Strange?

**Lovable_geek:** Kinda , yeah.

**POP_daddy:** So how's your studying going?

**Lovable_Geek: **well.. pretty good, yah know? Oh look at the time I better get going..

**POP_daddy:** NO ! im scared..

**POP_Daddy: **troy is singing to BARBIE GIRL.

**Lovable_Geek:** OH I LOVE THAT SONG ! 'im a barbie girl, in a barbie woooorllld , life in plastic, its fantastic ! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereeeeeeee'

**POP_daddy: **IM SURROUNDED !

--------**POP_daddy** has been _disconnected-_-------

**Lovable_Geek: **Oh :S sorry Mr Bolten ! 'imagination, life is a creatiooonnnnnn'


	4. The Talk

**POP_daddy: **Troy, I need to talk to you..

**B_Ballman:** yes ?

**POP_daddy:** its called 'the talk' to most parents but I call it 'life lesson'

**B_ballman:** -Gulps-

**POP_daddy:** Okay, well there are these things called..

**B_ballman:** STOP ! I CANT HANDLE IT !!!!!1111!!!!

**POP_daddy:** huh ?

**B_ballman:** I CANT HANDLE IT I TELLS YOU , I JUST CANT !! D:

**POP_daddy:** No, I was going to tell you something very important Troy, you must listen.

**B_Ballman:** NOOOO, I REFUSE TOOO !!!!1111!!!!

**POP_daddy:**YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS ITS VITAL INFORMATION ! and very detailed, I might add.

**B_Ballman:** YOU WONT GET ME ALIIIIVEEEEEE

----------**B_Ballman** has just signed out----------

POP_daddy: geez, it's just a life lesson..:/

--------**Lovable_geek **has just signed in-------

**Lovable_geek: **Hey, Mr bolten ?

**POP_Daddy:** Yes, Gabriella ?

**Lovable_geek:** Well, Troy just came over right, and hes sitting in the corner rocking back and forth , saying something like 'you'll never get me alive !'

**POP_daddy:** I wouldn't have a clue, unless it has something to do with the life lesson I was going to give him.

**Lovable_Geek:** You are one cruel person.

**POP_daddy:**HOW ?!1!?!1?!//

**Lovable_geek:** No teenager wants to talk about that kinda of stuff, Mr Bolten.

**POP_daddy: **I didn't know it was so, stressful.

**Lovable_geek:** Well, it is, it's almost a crime. Worse than singing barbie girl.

**POP_daddy: **-GASP- I understand now ! it IS a crime !

**POP_daddy:** well I'll tell you what I was going to tell him, So you can pass it on : )

**Lovable_geek:** NOOO !!!1111!! D:

-------**-lovable_geek** has just signed out-------

**POP_daddy:** Golly, I was just going to tell her to tell him what college options he has …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW ?:D thank you everyone who has already reviewed :D iluhyou x nd i love lucy :D**


	5. Demi Lavato 111!

**Lovable_Geek:** Okay, so we're getting Taylor to Meet Demi Lavato for her birthday right, sharpay ?

**Fabulous_shopper:** Yes..well actually I am.. but hey, take some of the credit..

**Lovable_Geek: **Sharpay. -angryface-

**Fabulous_shopper: **Okay , im sorry, here is Demi Lavato, so you can actually be PROUD that you did something, im off, xx FABULOUS

--------**Fabulous_Shopper** has just signed out-------

**Lovable_Geek: **Argh.

-------**Demi_Lavato **has just signed in-------

**Demi_Lavato:** Hello, Gabriella, Sharpay said you needed me.

**Lovable_Geek:** Well, its my friends birthday In.. a week or so, and you are her FAVOURITE and when I say favourite, I mean it, rockstar.

**Demi_Lavato:** Oh dear, another crazed fan.. over my beauty.

**Lovable_Geek:** SHARPAY ? IS THAT YOU ?????1111?!?!!?!

**Demi_Lavato:** N-No.. not at all, im just a beautiful Celebrity. That EVERYONE loves.

**L****ovable_Geek: **Whats your favourite colour ? beautiful actress YOU : )

**Demi_Lavato: **oh that's EASY ! pink :D

**Demi_Lavato:** sorry, wrong conversation..:| I meant blue..

**Lovable_Geek:** I love pink, personally, and my friend, Sharpay, is so pretty, and I am so happy that she is going to teach my about fashion. EHE :D

**Demi_Lavato: **heh..

**Lovable_Geek:** And I know Sharpay, would NEVER lie to me about getting you to surprise my BEST FRIEND at her birthday party, don't you agree, since you know Sharpay so very well.

**Demi_Lavato: **Lala Land Machineeeeee, im not gonna change, in the LALA LAND MACHINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE;

**Lovable_Geek:** I love your song 'lala land' its just so great, like Sharpays songs.

**Demi_Lavato:** OKAY ITS ME SHARPAY.

**Lovable_Geek:** Huh ? im not Sharpay :S :S

**Demi_Lavato: **I just have bad grammer, Gab the beauty princess , ITS ME, SHARPAY. I was trying to trick you ! ill get Demi Lavato to come to Taylors birthday party, okay !

**Lovable_Geek:** Thanks Sharpay ;) HEHE; kissessss xxx

----------**Lovable_Geek** has just signed out--------

**Demi_Lavato:** -twitches-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW ?xP**


	6. Birthdays and Barbies :O

**Science_Pro:** Hey Babe !

**Lovable_geek:** hey Tays !

**Science_Pro: **Wanna go out this weekend ?xD

**Lovable_geek:** Sorry, cant, seeing Troy. :S

S**cience_Pro:** Oh, alright, how about the weekend of my birthday ?

**Lovable_Geek:** when's your birthday ?

**Science_Pro: **you're my best friend, you should know.

**Lovable_geek:** OF COURSE I KNOW :D its on the 12th of May right?

**Science_Pro: **GAB !

**Lovable_Geek:** Alrighttttttt, its the 24th ;)

**Science_Pro:**Thank you : ), I just wish I could meet Demi Lavato.

**Lovable_geek:** same, I wish I could meet Alex Meraz..

**Science_Pro:** ??

**Lovable_Geek:** oh this guy on twilight, so hot !

**Science_Pro: **oh, course.

**Science_Pro: **Well, im off. Xloveyah.

------------**Science_Pro** has just signed out---------------

**C-man:** okay, so did it work ?

**Lovable_Geek:** Like a charm ! she has no idea.

**C-man:** yeah, shes called me five times in the last minute.

**Lovable_Geek: **Haha, she's gonna be so surprised !

**C-man: **Yeah, Baybeeeeee ;)

**Lovable_geek:** okay, so sharpay wants to come because she is getting Demi Lavato to show up..:S

**C-man:** Aw, man, im not coming then, and neither is Taylor.

**Lovable:** BUT ITS HER BIRTHDAY !!!111!!

**C-man:** Sharpay will ruin it .

**Lovable_Geek:** Don't be a party pooper, wild cat.

**C-man: **oh well, OH BARBIE GIRL IS ON, I GOTTA GO CALL TROY !!!11!

**C-Man:** IM OFF BRO X

------------**C-man** has just signed out----------

**Lovable_Geek: **I just don't get him.

----------**B_Ballman** has just signed on----------

**B_ballman:** So we on for this weekend? ;)

**Lovable_Geek:** Oh, yes : ) Saturday ? we need to plan it all.

**B_ballman:** yeahp, oh wait, im getting a call, hang on.

**Lovable_Geek:** Alright.

**B_Ballman:** it was chad he told me to change the channel to ABC.

**B_Ballman:** OH BOOYAH, ITS BARBIE GIRL

**B_ballman:** LOVE YOUUU XXXXXX

---------**b_ballman** has just signed out--------

**Lovable_Geek:** I thought you were a hunk of man junk.

------**-Science_Pro** has just signed in--------

**Lovable_Geek:** Hey Tay : )

**Science_Pro:** Hey. Chad's off playing dolly's.

**Lovable_Geek: **And Troy is off singing barbie girl again..

**Science_Pro:** HAHAHAHHAA, ah, funny. Chad was going to till I called him and he missed it.

----------**B_Ballman** has just signed in---------

**B_Ballman: **HEY ! barbie girl, best song EVER.

-----------**Lovable_geek and Science_Pro** have just signed out---------

**B_Ballman:** Hey , what did I miss?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_please review ! :D is it still as good ? and thank you for favouriting my story : ) i really appreciate it x :D_


	7. Taylor who ? Will you ? OH BOOO !

**Sorry at the beginning of these series, i accidently spelt Pianist the wrong way, so please excuse it :P ahaha.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pianist_BAM:** Hey , Ryan.

**Back_Drop:** YOOOOOOOO, WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH MY HAIR ?

**Pianiest_BAM:** that's the girls part in 'night to remember'..

**Back_drop:** DAMMIT.. WHERES MY PURSE, LIPGLOSS, NOW IM REALLY FREAKING OUUUUT.

**Pianist_BAM:** Ryan..

**B****ack_drop:** HES HERE

**Back_Drop: **I sound gay , don't I ?

**Pianist_BAM:** FABULOUS THIS IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST, ALL THINGS FABULOUS, I WANT YOU TO DANCE AT TAYLORS PARRTTYY, I NEED SOMETHING INSPIRING TO HELP ME GET ALONG..

**Back_Drop:** KHAY.

-------**Pianist_BAM **has just signed out--------

**Back_drop:** Gosh, singing is so overrated..

**Backdrop:** Gabb, Kelsi asked me to perform at your party for Taylor ?

**Science_Pro:** What, huh ? which taylor

--------**back_drop** has just left the conversation------

**Back_Drop:** GABRIELLA ! I accidently said something about taylors party, to HER !

**Lovable_Geek: **Yeah, that's okay, she is only good in science :)

**Back_Drop: **So where are we holding it at ?

**Lovable_Geek:** My house, Saturday, which is 4 days away. EXCITED ?:D

**Back_drop: **Extremely. Anyyyyways, Sharpay, will wanna perform tooooo; what do I do ?

**Lovable_Geek:** 'no you cannot come to Taylors party'

**Back_drop: **OH GEEE THANKKKKS !

--------**back_drop **has just signed out--------

**Lovable_geek:** that's what you say to sharpay :|

_________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW ! :D woooo. ahah i kinda stuffed it up, i didnt mean to make the conversation with Taylor, but i kinda thought it would make it funnier :D ahaha LOVEYOUSHMEZ :D**


	8. OOOOH, rhyme time

**1 day till Taylors party;**

____________________________________________________________________________

**C-man:** Gabriella ! you haven't been spending any time with Troy the basketball guy. : :

**Lovable_Geek:** Chad ! I've been organizing stuff.. sorry.

**C-man:** Gosh, I wanted to see you last night.. I mean I wanted to see.. yeah.. you caught me, I like you Gab.

Lovable_Geek: Oh yeah, sure you do. Anyways.

**C-man: **aw man ! Im SERIOUS ! im in love with you. Leave Troy for me !

**Lovable_Geek:** No, Chad, just go.

**C-man:** Gabriella. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago. But Troy beat me to it..

**Lovable_geek:** IT'S A DAY BEFORE TAYLORS BIRTHDAY AND YOU'RE TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH ME !?

**C-man:** Well.. if you put it that way, it doesn't sound as nice.

**Lovable_Geek:** it never did !

**C-man:** okay… obviously you aren't as good at persuasion like me.

**Lovable_geek: **you haven't persuaded me.. wtfff bro.

**C-man:** okay, look. Its not TECHNICALLY cheating If you just say.. "aww, man.. Troy, I got drunk.. and yeah" LIKE IT ?:D

**Lovable_geek:** No, chad, just no.

**C-man:** Sorry.. geeez.

**Lovable_Geek:** anyways, tomorrow is going to be a blast ! Ryan has come up with a basketball number for you and the team to dance to :)

**C-man:** cause you like mahh moooooooves. Like a cow.

**Lovable_geek: **No chad !

**C-man:** Who's chad ? I never said I wassssss :)

**Lovable_geek:** Goodbye Chad.

**C-man:** AWW, DON'T LEAVE ME BRO !!!!!

**C-man: **WE WERE MEANT TO BEEEEEEEEE . like a bumblebee beee.

--------**Lovable_geek **has just signed out--------

**C-man:** well isn't tomorrow going to be fun :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**sorry for delaying all these chapters **

**i got caught up :P**

**anyways, please review :D  
**


End file.
